Prerelease Facility
Facility probably got the most coverage of any level prior to the game's release. As a result, many of its changes were well documented. Known Changes *Some of the walls that now have a stone texture originally used a white texture with gray blotches on it. This texture is still used in several places, but there are a number of walls where it appears as if they missed it when retexturing the stage. *The doors in the bathroom were originally the rusty doors found in Archives and Depot. *The bathroom ceiling used the brown stone tiles found elsewhere in the level, instead of the gray stone ones used in the final. *Russian Infantry guards were used instead of Russian Soldiers. Additionally, all of the guards wore helmets, most guards in the final version wear hats instead. *The four chemical tanks in one of the two laboratories before the midpoint are colored white, gray, red, and yellow in the final version. In the prerelease they were all white. *Bond had access to several additional weapons at one point, most likely for testing purposes. Among them were throwing knives, an RC-P90, a laser, the rocket launcher, and timed mines. *The guards in the security room found about halfway through the mission did not run out when Bond stood in front of the window, as a specialized action block forces them to in the final. *A number of window frames lacked glass. They didn't use the fake background glass that a number of other stages did, either. *Some scientists were armed with KF7 Soviets. Whether they had any special actions assigned to them, or if they were just normal guards using the scientist model, is unknown. *There were originally eight additional gas tanks stacked on top of the first eight gas tanks in the bottling room. *There were scientists in the bottling room at one point. *The two conveyor belts in the bottling room were originally connected to each other. *The final objective was escape from gasplant instead of minimize scientist casualties. The contact double agent objective was also added later in development, but before minimize scientist casualties. Miscellaneous *Bond probably would've used timed mines to destroy the entire facility originally, as in the film. Nintendo Power Issue 093 mentions the timed mines having a one minute timer, this seems excessive unless it was to give Bond enough time to escape. Interestingly though, the very same issue shows Bond using the timed mines like a normal weapon, complete with an explosion, meaning the article could simply be mistaken. *All signs point to this mission having been called Gasplant. There is no proof, but it was definitely the name used internally by the developers, and this name is still used when trying to reenter the facility from Runway. *Secret passages, like the ones found in Archives, may have been planned for Facility. There is an unused door, Pgas_plant_sw4_do1Z, which uses a beige texture similar to the one the walls in the first half of the map use. Setup File Leftovers Unused Pads Several pads are unused by the final game. Based on their placement in the setup file, it is often easy to determine what objects were attached to them. Below is a list of the unused pads, and the objects that were probably originally placed on them. 00 Basic Pads *00A8: Laboratory Glass Object (Beaker, Flask, Etc.) *00A9: Laboratory Glass Object (Beaker, Flask, Etc.) *00AA: Laboratory Glass Object (Beaker, Flask, Etc.) *00E6: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label or Cardboard Box, Scrawled Text, Bahah *00E7: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label or Cardboard Box, Scrawled Text, Bahah *00EB: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label or Cardboard Box, Scrawled Text, Bahah *00EC: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label or Cardboard Box, Scrawled Text, Bahah *00ED: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label or Cardboard Box, Scrawled Text, Bahah *0105: Russian Soldier *0106: Russian Soldier *012F: Unknown (Likely a guard, this could possibly be any number of decorative objects as well) *0133: Unknown (Likely a guard, this could possibly be any number of decorative objects as well) *0134: Unknown (Likely a guard, this could possibly be any number of decorative objects as well) 2710 Advanced Pads *271A: Bottling Tank *271B: Bottling Tank *2774: Window Glass *2783: Window Glass *2790: Window Glass Unused Weapons *2D: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 20) *36: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 29) Unused Action Blocks *040A: Blank Unused Text Two lines never spoken by Colonel Ourumov: :Ourumov: One... :Ourumov: 1 Category:Prerelease GoldenEye